


Something Mischievous Going On

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You have some fun with Loki in the game room on your day off.





	Something Mischievous Going On

**Author's Note:**

> This is for marvelfluffbingo over at Tumblr.

What most people don’t know is that when the Avengers aren’t working, all they are doing is playing. When you and the rest of the crew aren’t out fighting crime, you’re in the tower goofing off. It’s something that helps everyone wind down and it’s a good time to spend some quality time together.

One of your favorite things to do is to spend time in the game room. In this room, Tony so graciously decided to put a hockey table, pool table, foosball table, several outdated arcade games, a flat screen TV, and several other high-tech gadgets.

You always found yourself in this room  _at least_  3 times a day, if not more. It was something that calmed you and there were times some of the other Avengers would play in here with you. You all had a good time together and that’s really what being an Avenger is really all about.

You saw Steve, Natasha, Tony, Clint, and Bruce on a daily basis. You knew them pretty well and you got along with every single one of them. You were all one big dysfunctional family that worked really well.

As for Peter, you only saw him when Tony invited him to come over to the tower or when he butted in on some of your missions. He was a nice kid, but he had a habit of causing trouble which you or someone else had to clean up.

The only people who you missed when they left was Thor and especially Loki. They came down to the tower every once in a while, and when they did, you had a blast with them. More so with Thor than Loki. Thor was like a big brother to you, always trying to cause mischief and hide things from Tony. You connected with him in a way you didn’t with anyone else. The only problem was Loki.

You always clamored up whenever he came around. There was something about him that set your nerves on fire. When you looked at him, all you saw was the icy exterior he put up, but you knew that wasn’t who he really was. When he looked at you, you felt him trying to read your inner most thought, opening you up like a book so he could learn all your secrets. You believed he knew more about you than you did about him.

You wanted to talk to him and to show him friendliness, but it was really hard to go up to him when all he did was stray from the group. He didn’t like to be near everyone when he came to visit. Not many people liked him but you did. You just wished you could show him that because he deserved someone to always be there for him, to take care of him. You just hoped that one day you would be able to show him that he could trust you, and only you.

“Guess who’s coming today?” Steve said after he popped his head in your room. You looked up from your laptop and gave him a smile.

“Who?”

“Thor!”

“What about Loki?” You asked, pushing your laptop to the side so you could sit up.

“Yeah, he’s coming too.” Steve shrugged. You smiled and got up before walking over to your friend.

“That’s awesome! I can’t wait!”

“You really like him, don’t you?” Steve gave you a knowing smirk.

“Who, Thor? I mean, yeah he’s like a brother to me.” You chuckled nervously, knowing full well Steve didn’t man Thor.

“Come on, you know that’s not who I mean. You like Loki!”

“Would you keep your voice down? I don’t need everyone knowing!” You hissed.

“Does he know?”

“No one knows because I don’t like him.” You sighed, rolling your eyes at his behavior.

“Okay, then I guess you won’t mind me asking him when he gets here.” Steve threatened.

“No!” Your eyes widened. “Okay, fine, you win. I do like him, sort of. Just don’t say anything, okay? You’ll scare him off.”

“Y/N, the last thing I can do to someone like Loki is scare them. Good luck.” Steve winked before leaving your room. You huffed out and looked around your room before cleaning it. You wanted your room to look nice just in case Loki somehow finds himself in here.

* * *

“Cheer up, brother, we have arrived.” Thor smiled at his grumpy brother. They only arrived a few minutes ago and they were walking into the building.

“Oh yes, let me just beam for joy at the thought of spending time with a bunch of people who hate me.” Loki rolled his eyes but followed his brother inside. The real reason he decided to come to Earth was for you. No one knew but he liked being around you. He liked how you tried to involve him like he was someone important. Plus, it didn’t hurt that you were so beautiful.

“They don’t hate you, they just don’t know you.” Thor tried to make the situation better.

“My mistake,” Loki said sarcastically. When both brothers walked into the room, everyone greeted Thor with open arms, welcoming him. No one barely looked at Loki except for you.

You were in the corner of the room with a book propped on your lap but you weren’t staring at the book. You were staring at Loki. You blushed when your eyes met his and you quickly shut the book before walking over to Thor.

“It’s good to see you!” You smiled and hugged Thor tightly before letting him go.

“It’s good to see you too, Lady Y/N.” Thor smile. You looked at Loki and walked over to him before blushing even more.

“Hi, Loki.”

“Hello Y/N.” Loki nodded his head to you politely. You looked behind you to see Thor with the other Avengers, doing whatever they wanted. You turned back to Loki and bit your lip before speaking.

“I heard from Thor you like to read?”

“I do like to read, yes. Why?”

“I got some new books and I don’t have enough space on my shelf for more, so I wanted to get rid of my old ones and wanted to know if you want them. They might not be the things you read back on Asgard but they’re really good. I like them.” You rambled.

“Sure, lead the way.” You nodded and looked back at your friends to see Steve smirking at you. You rolled your eyes and lead Loki to your room. You walked in, glad you decided to clean it before he came, and headed straight to your bookshelf.

“Um, here they are.” You pointed to the books. Before you had a chance to move, Loki walked over and stood right in front of the bookshelf, blocking your only way out. You blushed and stayed still, watching as Loki stared at your books. You stared at him, scanning his entire face. He was so beautiful and had so much potential, you wished that the others saw what you saw. The only thing odd was the wave of warmth you felt coming from his body. You thought he was a Frost Giant.

“You’re staring.” He mumbled, not taking his eyes off the books. You blushed and looked away before clearing your throat.

“I thought you were a frost giant.” You blurted out. Loki turned away from the books and stared down at you. You had no choice but to look back into his eyes.

“I am, why?”

“I can feel your heat, um, and I thought you’re supposed to be cold.” You stuttered, biting back a blush. Loki chuckled and he stepped back from you, giving you a little more space to breathe in.

“That’s just what I want you to feel. I am actually quite cold but I didn’t think you wanted to feel it.”

“Oh, yeah, duh. I knew that with you being a God and all. Um, d-did you want any of my books?” Loki smiled and he backed away some more.

“I think I’ll give them a try.” He nodded. You broke out into a big smile and took a few steps towards him.

“Awesome! Like I said, they’re really good and I know you’ll like them.” You grabbed the off the shelf and put them on your bed so you can pack them later to give to him. You hoped he was feeling more welcomed here.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with everyone playing games in the living room. You and Loki didn’t speak to each other since he left your room, but you did receive knowing stares from Steve. You were having a good time, just enjoying each other’s company but you were starting to get bored. Right now, Natasha and Clint were having an arm wrestling match to see who was the strongest even though Natasha was winning.

You loved these guys but you really wanted to do something else. You watched as Natasha beat Clint, asking for more volunteers to match against her. You looked up to see Loki staring at you. You knew he wasn’t having any fun here which made you think of the one place you knew he would.

You got up from your spot and kept eye contact with him while walking to the arcade room. Its door was right in the living room so you didn’t walk far but you opened the door and motioned for him to follow you. Walking into the room, you immediately went to the pool table and set up a game. The door opened and closed, signaling that Loki was inside the room with you.

“So, I noticed you weren’t having any fun and maybe this might be better than watching Natasha beat a bunch of guys in arm wrestling.” You chuckled, holding up two pool cues. Loki just smiled and walked to you, grabbing a cue from you.

“I do have to warn you, I am very good at this game.”

“Look, around here, Natasha may beat all the guys in arm wrestling, Steve may outrun everyone else, but you know what I do?” You asked, walking closer to him.

“What’s that?” Loki whispered, glancing at your lips just as you wet them with your tongue.

“I beat everyone at pool.” You smirked before stepping back from him and chalking the end of your cue stick.

“We’ll see about that, darling,” Loki smirked, getting chalked up as well. The first game went well, you actually beat Loki by one ball. The second game, he won but that was because he was distracting you with his good looks. He knew what he was doing to you yet he still did it anyway.

“Okay, it’s a tie. Whoever wins this game has to take the loser out.” You said, taking that leap of faith. You knew there was something between you and Loki, you just hope you didn’t interpret this wrong. You stared at him, wondering what he would do next but he just smiled.

“You’re on.” You smiled and got ready since he let you go first. The first half of the game went by smoothly. You were winning and you weren’t afraid to let him know.

“You’re going to lose.” You sang before lining up your next shot. You hit the cue ball, watching as it bounced off your striped one. It was rolling towards the pocket you aimed it at but something made it move and it missed. You gasped and looked at Loki who just stared at you innocently.

“You did that.” You accused him before standing up straight.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. My turn.” He smirked and lined up his shot, taking it. You watched as the cue ball rolled towards one of your balls but at the last minute, it rolled around it, heading straight for his solid ones. It hit it and made it right into the pocket.

“Loki!! You can’t use your powers! That’s cheating!” You playfully glared at him but he just smiled.

“I don’t see it as cheating.” Loki shrugged.

“Oh yeah, then I can do this!” You set your cue stick down and walked to the table before grabbing one of your striped balls and pushing it towards a pocket. But just like last time, something made it move and it missed.

“Loki!” You accused and swiped your hand across the table, messing up all the balls.

“Now you’re going to get it,” Loki said before taking off. You screamed in surprise and ran away from him, keeping the same distance between you.

“Don’t come near me!” You smiled and ran across the room to dodge him but you forgot the extent of his powers. He shimmered away and appeared right in front of you. You crashed into him and he toppled on the couch, bringing you with him.

You laughed and tried to get away from him but he wouldn’t let you go.

“Fine! You win!” You laughed and looked into his eyes, not realizing just how close you two were.

“I win?” He whispered.

“Yeah, you win.” You licked your lips and leaned closer to him. He was thinking the same thing and leaned up but before your lips could touch, the door to the arcade room slammed open and Steve came in laughing. You jumped away from Loki and straightened out your shift, looking at Steve. Loki sighed but sat up on the couch, staring at the intruder.

“We’re all bored here and wanted to go out. You in?” Steve asked the two of you. You looked at Loki and he looked at you, letting you decide. You knew the moment passed between you two but it would arrive shortly after.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” You nodded and walked towards the door just as Steve disappeared.

“So, I’ll pick you up tomorrow night?” You stopped walking and looked at Loki before smiling. You bit your bottom lip and nodded.

“Yeah.” You stared at each other for a few more minutes before leaving the room.

“Told you he liked you,” Steve said as soon as you shut the door.

“Screw you, Rogers.” You laughed and pushed him away. You walked with Steve down the hallway but turned to look back at the arcade room. Loki was standing there, watching you go, something mischievous in his eyes.


End file.
